


Softly killing me

by Bulma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Minister of Magic Jeno, Nipple Licking, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Unspeakable Jaemin, mentioned lumark, minor jaehyun/haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma
Summary: The Minister of Magic, Lee Jeno is the epitome of perfection. Was top of his class, has the best smile, the kindest heart, already making history as the most outstanding Minister at age 30, a family man married to his high school sweetheart…………and that sinful body that Unspeakable Na Jaemin can’t take his eyes off.Lee Jeno had ruined him for other men, too bad he was already happily married. What if one day, a stranger offers the opportunity to spend at least a night with the object of his affections? By disguising himself as the Minister's husband. How could he even say no?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Softly killing me

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if I should make it a nomin or jaehyuck (jaehyun/haechan) so I ended up making two versions of this story with the same everything, i just swapped the characters, lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

“Minister Lee Jeno manages to reach an agreement with the giants, Something that Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour couldn’t even do.” Haechan said as they stepped into the Ministry of Magic one fine Morning. Jaemin could feel pride swelling in his chest at that.

The minister was only 30, five years older than him and he was already making great changes within the Wizarding world. Lee Jeno was the youngest Minister in history.

He heard his best friend chuckle beside him. “Urgh the room is getting brighter with that gigantic smile of yours.”

Jaemin shoved the other playfully. “Shut up, can’t I be proud of him?” he sighed dreamily. His smile immediately faded as they finally stepped into the Department of Mysteries, their department.

One may wonder how people like Haechan and Jaemin managed to acquire jobs as Unspeakables. They were some of the loudest workers in the Ministry – but, for those who looked closely, they would be able to tell why they landed jobs in that Department. While they were loud, they carried an air of mystery around them. A few people actually knew about their personal lives.

At the moment, they had been tasked with remaking time turners to replace those that were destroyed many years ago. Very taxing indeed but the two had come up with the idea of making only one then using a charm to make exact copies of the original.

The department was also studying on the concept of illusion. That was even worse than making time turners but oh well, they couldn’t disclose everything so, the explanation ends here.

**_Minister Lee and husband, Hwang Taeoh make a huge donation to St Mungos Hospital. Hwang Taeoh even went further to donate to the werewolves association. The happily married couple is –_** blah blah. This is bullshit. We all know Taeoh does this for attention. I wonder what the Minister sees in that hag.” Lucas, a friend and an auror, grumbled as he read the daily prophet and threw it on the table carelessly.

The three were having dinner at a muggle restaurant they discovered by accident and turned out to love in the end. Lucas had just come back from a mission.

“He’s rude to everyone and only nice to Jeno, is that what you call love?” haechan swirled the red liquid in his wine glass.

Jaemin shrugged. “I wonder. I saw his true colors the day he wanted to demolish Lucas’ parents’ botanical garden to build a shopping mall.”

The Chinese male cursed at the memory. “If it wasn’t for Jeno the hag’s plan would have gone through.”

Haechan laughed at that. “Not to mention you would be in jail right now. God knows what you could’ve done to him for revenge.”

Jaemin laughed too, they knew their friend very well. Lucas pouted in response. “I wish he married you Nana, things would’ve been better, you would’ve been our ‘first lady’. Or better yet, I wish he divorces _him_ and marries you instead.”

Sadness flowed in Jaemin’s veins as he dwelled in the what ifs. What if he had met the older man earlier? Would he have fallen in love with him first? If they had attended the same school would Jeno have noticed him? He shook his head, there was no use in imagining the impossible. He voiced that thought aloud.

Haechan snorted at Lucas’ words. “Who said it’s impossible.” He smiled mischievously behind his glass.

Jaemin eyed his best friend suspiciously. Was he implying – he decided to change the subject.

“Lucas, don’t even think for a second that we don’t know you intentionally lost the medication you were given for your injuries so that you could keep visiting Mark.” The older man immediately choked on his drink.

“I did no such thing!! Who the hell lied to you? I swear, people are so stupid all they care about is gossip anyway.”

Haechan and Jaemin looked at each other seriously before simultaneously breaking into uncontrollable laughter. Lucas looked on in confusion, together with other people in the restaurant.

Jaemin was the first to calm down. “ actually, Lucas, Mark is the one who told us and oh, he said you should man up and ask him out before someone else does.”

Lucas groaned, running his hands through his silky ebony hair.

“I don’t know if I should feel embarrassed or happy to be honest.”

*

Jaemin still remembers the day he first met Lee Jeno three years ago – as clear as day. It was a warm Monday morning and it was Jaemin’s first day at work. The Head of the Department of Mysteries, Lee Taeyong had contacted him a week prior informing him that he had managed to land the job. He had been so ecstatic he started screaming in the phone until a fortunately amused Taeyong reminded him he was still on a call. He had been deeply embarrassed but the motherly man assured him that he hadn’t comprised his job in the slightest. Taeyong had agreed on waiting for Jaemin in the entrance hall so that he could give him a full tour of the place.

As of the moment he was standing in the place he had been told to wait and there was no sign of Lee Taeyong. Jaemin had run a bit late so he was expecting the older to be already waiting for him.

Maybe he was also running late? After about 15 minutes of waiting there still was no sign of Taeyong. He sighed and dug through his pocket for his phone but felt nothing. He inwardly swore as he realised he had forgotten it. Gosh this wasn’t how he imagined his first day at the Ministry of Magic.

“Jaemin don’t panic, don’t panic.” He kept whispering to himself. He was at a loss of what to do, everyone seems to be in a hurry, clearly showing they had no time for chitchat so he had no one to ask at all. The entrance hall was now empty at this point. He was interviewed in a cosy café so he had never stepped foot inside this huge building. There goes my dream job, he blinked away his tears and bit his lips, trying to will away a panic attack.

“Um, sorry if I seem to be intruding but is there any way I can help you?”

Jaemin turned so fast he was sure he almost hurt his neck. Standing before him was a tall handsome man. Actually, handsome seemed to be an understatement- this man was a vision in itself, the type of man you dream of having but know he doesn’t exist. He was wearing a clearly customized pinstriped muggle suit. Soft blonde hair fell neatly on his strong forehead enhancing his sharp chiselled features. Oh is that a mole? How cute! The man carried an air of sophistication on him and though Jaemin didn’t know him he could clearly tell he was someone of importance, someone to be respected.

“Sir?”

Jaemin blinked owlishly, slowly coming back to earth. He cleared his throat.

“Y – yes, actually ,I – I mean that is if you don’t mind?” the unspeakable felt like a teenager again.

The other man , to his credit smiled kindly and that’s when Na Jaemin knew he was a goner. 2 crescent moons replaced his eyes when he smiled making the strong man before him look adorable.

“I don’t mind.” He smiled even wider and Jaemin found himself clearing his throat again.

“Um, the thing is, I was supposed to meet Unspeakable Lee right here but he’s not here and I forgot my phone at home, everyone seems so busy here – I have no one to ask.” He looked down in shame. Now he’s gonna think I’m not responsible.

The blonde man hummed in understanding. “Hey, don’t be sad it happens. You’ll be fine. Taeyong was called for an impromptu meeting this morning, I’m pretty sure he called you - hey, chin up, it’s a normal thing to forget your phone. Tell you what, I forgot mine too.”

Jaemin finally looked up only to meet a reassuring smile directed at him and he instantly felt better.

“I can give you a tour if you don’t mind, I don’t have schedules this morning. I’ll then walk you to Taeyong’s office and you can wait for him there. Knowing him, he must not be fully concentrating on the meeting because he’s worried he can’t contact his new unspeakable.” The man said gently.

Jaemin nodded vigorously, of course, who wouldn’t want to spend more time with the mysterious gentleman.

The rest of the tour was a dream. The man was accommodating, showing him the various offices and departments. He didn’t introduce him to the actual workers, stating that Taeyong would fully take on the task. Surprisingly, they never crossed paths with anyone as they were walking.

“It’s a Monday, angel.” The blonde had shrugged. Meanwhile, a poor Jaemin was trying to calm his pounding heart at the pet name.

The Ministry was like a museum in itself full of magnificence and elegance. He voiced that thought and the blonde chuckled softly.

“Wait till you enter your Department’s labs.” The brunet stared at him in surprise.

“You’ve entered the labs? How?” Only the Unspeakables were allowed to step foot into those mysterious rooms.

The man only smiled but provided no answer. They talked more and Jaemin found himself enjoying their conversations. They talked about school, the man expressing his curiosity when he had stated he learnt at Ilvermony instead. The next minutes were filled with them comparing Hogwarts and Ilvermony.

Jaemin felt his heart shatter when the other man had raised his hand to point at a statue. A gold ring glittered in the room as he did so, adorning his ring finger. Why was he so unlucky? All his life he struggled to find love but when he found hope it was cruelly taken away.

He almost jumped when he heard fingers snapping in front of him.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright.” The blonde looked concerned. Jaemin nodded with a fake smile plastered on his face.

“Of course.”

The other clearly didn’t look convinced but chose to ignore it, much to his relief.

“Oh, there’s Taeyong.” The blonde pointed at a figure which was still a long distance away from them.

“I guess our tour ends here, I hope I managed to help you.” Was that insecurity in his tone? No it couldn’t be.

Jaemin smiled again, genuinely this time. “You were of great help trust me.”

The other smiled back. “Then I’m glad.” He then looked away, shyly? Jaemin wasn’t sure, before opening his mouth again. “I hope I get to see you again. Sorry for my rudeness, I failed to get your name.”

Jaemin almost giggled. “I’m Na Jaemin and you’re?” he made sure to be polite.

“Lee Jeno.”

The brunet stopped short. That name was famil – oh! The new Minister of Magic, shit. He was at a loss for words.

Thankfully, Jeno smiled softly at him. “ It’s alright, angel, you did nothing wrong. Now that you’ve found out, I ask you not to treat me like the Minister. Just treat me the way you are treating me. After all, I’m a human unlike you.”

Jaemin couldn’t hide his gasp this time. Was he flirting?

Fast forward to the present and Jaemin’s feelings for the Minister had increased tenfold. It didn’t help that the older man was always nice to him whenever they crossed paths. They never managed to have deep talks but Jeno never failed to wave when he saw Jaemin. The younger always wished for more though, ached for it even. He just need to be closer to Jeno even as friend, something which was proving to be impossible.

They were swamped with work, rarely leaving their labs because of a new discovery they had made. It found them working overtime for about a week now and to be honest, Jaemin didn’t think they would be done anytime soon.

He and Haechan has snuck off to the Auror’s offices, who could blame them? They needed a break and Lucas’ wild stories were just what they needed.

“….and I was like no no I won’t let you idiot get away with this and I blasted him off with _a sectumsempra._ He deserved it anyway, no one gets away with abusing children and using them for experiments.”

They nodded in agreement. “He deserved more than that if you ask me.” Jaemin supplied, Lucas and Haechan made noises of agreement. The tallest then stood up dramatically.

“I’m not done yet,” Haechan and Jaemin looked at each other knowingly, preparing themselves for the upcoming exaggerated story.

“His croonies, twenty of them attacked me and guess what I did! I used a very complicated spell, I can’t tell you which one and I grew wings then I punched my way through the air.” He finished with a very wide smile adorning his handsome face, voice booming in the office.

“Wow Lucas,” Haechan deadpanned and Jaemin snorted into his coffee.

“I know right?” the auror grinned , ignoring his best friends’ expressions.

Haechan practically jumped out of his chair, startling the other two in the process. They stared at him in confusion.

“Anyway, are you guys up for drinks tonight. We really need to relax.” He looked excited. This time it was Lucas and Jaemin who looked at each other knowingly before they chuckled.

“You just want to go see Jaehyun-hyung.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, fondly of course. Haechan only pouted, plopping back in his seat, trying but failing to hide his red cheeks.

“Hush you, why would I want to see him?” He pouted further making Lucas snort amusedly. “Let’s go to IKON club then.”

The sun-kissed boy’s eyes widened. “No! Jaehyun-hyung’s club serves the best drinks, you know that.” He sounded too defensive for his own good. Jaemin smiled, it was rare to see Haechan in this state, the other unspeakable wouldn’t admit it but he was seriously whipped for the club owner. The two would flirt and dance around each other, desperately waiting for the other to confess first – it was really sickening to watch.

“It’s almost lunch time, let’s grab something to eat.” Haechan rushed to change the subject and they decided to indulge him. Jaemin reclined in his chair. “I don’t really think I can move; can you bring me whatever you guys buy?” he yawned, closing his eyes.

“Sure thing Nana, get some sleep.” Haechan patted his shoulder and Lucas covered him in his huge auror jacket before they filed out of the room, leaving a sleepy Jaemin.

About 15 minutes into his nap, a sharp knock sounded on Lucas’ office door.

“Come in.” he yawned, stretching his arms.

“Hey Lucas – oh, angel!”

Jaemin gasped, hurriedly fixing his hair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Despite hearing the pet name coming from the Minister’s lips for the past 3 years, he had never gotten used to it.

Jeno stood by the door, looking at him in quiet amusement.

“Hie, Jeno. Lucas went to get lunch.” He mentally patted himself for not stuttering. The minister still didn’t say anything and he looked up in concern. Why was Jeno glaring at Lucas’ jacket?

“Jeno?”

The blonde man just crossed over to his side silently, then firmly removed the jacket covering Jaemin’s body, leaving a very shocked Unspeakable gaping at him.

“Jeno, what are you doing?”

The minister just ignored him and proceeded to take of his coat, covering Jaemin with it.

“I – I don’t understand.” He was so confused at this point.

“There.” Jeno looked satisfied. “It’s much warmer than Lucas’ don’t you think?”

“I guess so.” He nodded dumbly. The older man smiled kindly at him.

“Unfortunately, I can’t stay here for long. Tell Lucas to come see me and Haechan to stop pranking the Wizengamot members. Please?” he suddenly looked tired. Jaemin nodded again.

“Bye Jaemin, keep the coat, it suits you better, don’t you think?.” He left behind a frozen Jaemin who still remained that way until his friends came back a few minutes later, holding take away bags.

“Erm, Nana?” That did it. He jumped up from the chair and started squealing. “He gave me his coat!” the other two looked at each other before joining in on the chaos.

“Our first lady.”

“Shut up Haechan.”

*

Neo club was one of the most outstanding clubs in the city. Owned by Jung Jaehyun, who also loved playing bartender sometimes. The man was very kind despite his cold looks and Jaemin together with Lucas looked up to him as an older brother – Haechan, well, it was another story.

Jaemin stood outside the club, waiting for his friends to show up when his phone lit up with a notification. It was from Lucas, in their group chat.

**Hey, sorry I can’t come, MARK DEMANDED I TAKE HIM OUT ON A DATE TONIGHT!!!! I’m so happy!! Enjoy your night and Haechan, for the love of God, ASK JAEHYUN OUT! See ya.**

Jaemin smiled, he was really happy for his friend, it was high time he finally got someone to love. He sent his congratulations laughing at Haechan who denied ever liking the club owner.

Just a few minutes later, his friend showed up and immediately started dragging him inside the club. They headed straight to Jaehyun who had just finished serving drinks to a group of students.

His eyes lit up as he noticed the two, gaze lingering on the tan skinned boy who was clearly dressed to impress. Of course, Haechan was eyeing his bulging biceps and well, the rest of his body. Jaemin shook his head and cleared his throat. Were these idiots seriously eye-fucking in front of him?

“Hie Jae.” Thankfully, Jaehyun snapped out of his daze, grinning happily.

“Hie, Jaemin.” He reached over the counter to hug him, Jaemin happily returned the hug, making sure not to fall from his stool.

Jaehyun’s eyes fell back on Haechan, a flirty smile now overtaking his face. “Hey you.”

Haechan smiled back flirtatiously, “Hey yourself.” Jaehyun just smirked and took him in arms, hugging him tightly. Haechan hugged back just as tight. This went on for long seconds until Jaemin cleared his throat again, used to this at that point.

“Hyung, can I get the usual, please.” The two didn’t even look embarrassed.

“Ok.”

A moment later, the drinks were prepared. “Here you go Nana, Haechan, on the house.”

Jaemin smiled gratefully. “Thanks hyung.” Taking a sip of his sweet cocktail. Haechan pouted.

“But, hyung, I wanna pay.” He leaned over the counter and whispered something, which was obviously dirty with the way Jaehyun bit his lip. Jaehyun whispered something back, making Haechan giggle. Jaemin rolled his eyes, he wished Lucas was here to suffer with him. finally, they pulled away.

Jaehyun turned to face him. “The drinks are running out so I have to go to the supplies room and get more, yeah and Haechan is coming too, you know since the boxes are super heavy.” Jaemin had to bite back a laugh.

“You know there’s magic for that, right?”

The other two laughed nervously. “Oh, Jaehyun’s magic has been acting up these days, it’s so worrying.”

Jaemin just decided to indulge them. “Off you go then and yes before you two ask, I’ll be fine.”

They nodded and immediately left the scene, practically running and Jaemin just hoped they made it to the supplies before they lost all control. He was sure that maybe after this, they would leave the room as an official couple.

He could feel both men and women eyeing him hungrily yet he felt no need to talk to any of them. He really needed a love life. Pining after someone who wasn’t his was so tiresome, he had to move on with his life. But before he let go, he craved Jeno’s touch. This was wishful thinking for he knew this would never happen.

“A penny for your thoughts?” a handsome man sat beside him, a drink already in his hand. He looked harmless despite his tall stature, clearly a muggle.

“Do you go around asking that to strangers?” Jaemin couldn’t help but ask. The man just laughed, clearly unoffended.

“No, but you looked so sad I had to ask. Haven’t you heard of the saying that it’s better to spill your secrets to a stranger?”

Jaemin sighed. “I guess.” He was so vulnerable at this moment he needed to let go of his feelings. It felt easy to open up about this to a stranger who he would never meet, better yet, a muggle.

“Listen, you don’t have to – ” he cut the stranger off, deciding to tell him part of the story.

“It’s ok. The thing is, I’m not usually this selfish but a huge part of me, ok, all of me just wishes to spend at least one night with this other guy. I can’t because he’s happily married and he’s the most important figure in my um area.” That felt good.

The stranger was silent for a moment and Jaemin had no clue on what was on his mind.

“Do you love him?”

 _with all of my heart._ “Why is that necessary?”

The other man laughed again though he looked disappointed. He looked like he really wanted to know the answer. “Do you know anything about illusion charms? Glamours?”

Jaemin was confused. The stranger noticed his expression and chuckled. “I look like a muggle I know. I don’t blame you; I’ve been out of touch with the wizarding world for a while now, I hardly know what’s going on in there these days, politics and so on but I do know enough to gather that the person you just mentioned is the Minister. Hey don’t look scared, I won’t tell anyone, if you want, I can make the Unbreakable Vow.” He looked serious enough so Jaemin was satisfied.

“What about them? The charms I mean.”

The stranger swirled his drink around thoughtfully. “You have to know you’re human which means you are allowed to be selfish. What if I told you there was a way you could look like someone else without using the PolyJuice Potion? Think about it, if you were planning to get your man by slipping him a love potion, it wouldn’t work, obviously a person of importance is hard to ‘poison’. I’m not forcing you, it’s purely your decision.”

The man was clearly advising him to disguise himself as Hwang Taeoh, the Minister’s husband. This wasn’t going to be easy, Jeno clearly knew his husband very well. Not to mention, the protective wards of the couple’s mansion would detect it if he was an intruder. What if Taeoh just pops up from nowhere?

“You think so loud. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything, just leave everything to me.”

Jaemin sighed, closing his eyes. Should he trust the man? Should he go through with this? What of his morals? He would be sleeping with a married man – but, he craved the feeling of those hands and lips on his skin just for one night – Taeoh can have him for forever then (that sent a bitter taste in his mouth). Plus, Taeoh had made his friend’s life a living hell, he deserved it.

“Ok, what do I have to do?”

The stranger looked relieved. “First of all, when do want to do this?”

Jaemin checked his watch. 19.30.

“Now.”

The taller male simply nodded. “Ok, follow me.”

He was led to a dark alley, a bit of a walk from the club. Strangely, Jaemin never felt scared, instead, the stranger’s aura was so comforting and a bit familiar.

The stranger turned to him. “Ok, close your eyes and think of the person you really want to look like.” It wasn’t hard imagining Taeoh’s rather plain looking face, especially if he remembered the Lucas incident.

He heard the man whisper something gently. “Ok, you can open them now.” Jaemin immediately reached for his phone but the stranger chuckled. “It’s no use. If you look in the mirror, you’ll only see your true reflection, other people will see your guy’s husband. Ok, let’s apparate to his house.” Jaemin took the offered hand and a moment later, they were standing in front of a large house with large windows and tall trees surrounding it.

The stranger broke Jaemin out of his wonder. “This is where I leave you. The glamour lasts for 24 hours and oh just don’t overthink, you’ll be fine.” Jaemin didn’t have to the time to reply when the man disappeared. He sighed for the nth time that night. There goes nothing.

*

The house looked exactly like how he imagined, elegant yet homely. He found himself frowning at the family pictures hung on the walls, a perfect reminder of what he couldn’t have.

He passed by the kitchen and a thought struck him. “Fuck, should I cook for him? Should I order take out?”

He was so confused. He heard from the grapevine that Taeoh was a disaster in the kitchen so if he cooked, this would obviously blow his cover.

“So should I order take out? But what does he like? Shit I didn’t think this through.” He groaned, feeling frustrated, scratching his sweaty neck. He seriously needed a shower.

Locating the bathroom was a chore in itself, the house was a maze. After about 15 minutes of aimlessly searching, he finally came across a huge oak door. This must be the master bedroom then.

With trembling hands, he turned the handle and walked into the spacious room with a face of wonder.

A king-sized bed stood in the centre of the room, adorned with expensive looking blood red silk sheets and bed cover. He slowly walked over to the bed and shakily ran a hand over the bed cover. He couldn’t wait for Jeno to press him into these, fucking him into oblivion, he unconsciously moaned at the thought. A shower, right? He had to put the dirty thoughts in the back of his mind for now.

The bathroom was obviously in their room and he didn’t waste time in taking his clothes off, making sure to vanish them, in case Jeno saw them. He hid his wand in cabinet, making sure it was covered by other products on the shelf.

The hot water felt like a blessing, sluicing down his back and he let out relieved groans, work hadn’t been nice to him lately. He had chosen a shower gel which smelled exactly like Jeno and he enjoyed the feeling, it was like he was the Minister’s. He hummed mindlessly as he washed his jet black hair, fully enjoying his hot shower.

Strong arms wound around his waist and he gasped. He heard a low chuckle behind him and he couldn’t supress the shiver that ran down his spine – he knew that voice.

“Did I scare you, baby?” he felt an open mouthed kiss being pressed in his wet neck and he shivered again. Just a kiss on the neck and the man already had him weak, was he going to last?

“N – no, I was just distracted.” The older continued pressing kissing down his neck and Jaemin was struggling to act like he was used it.

Jeno hummed. “You’ve been working too much love, I don’t like it.” He sounded so upset. Jaemin’s eyes widened, heart suddenly pumping faster, how could he have known he was overworking – oh, his husband must’ve been overworking too! He relaxed, eyes lazily closing.

He leaned back into Jeno’s touch. “I don’t have any choice, I need to meet the deadline.”

The Minister hummed. “I know but that doesn’t stop me from worrying. I just hope you’re eating all your meals. Turn around for me.”

Jaemin slowly turned and looked at the other man, breath catching in his throat at having to finally see a wet and naked Jeno. His eyes followed the droplets from his chiselled face, running down his porcelain neck and those hard nipples, further down his – fuck he was huge. How’s that going to fit in me!.

He heard another quiet chuckle and felt his chin being lifted. The older man was already staring at him, pupils blown over.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” That was the last thing he registered before he felt soft lips crashing down on his.

He wasn’t given time to gather his bearings as he felt those lips instantly move on his. He moaned and latched his arms around the blonde’s neck, kissing him back passionately. He gave his all, knowing this was his only chance, he wasn’t going to hold back.

Jeno’s arms tightened around him, gripping his waist so tight he couldn’t breathe but he didn’t mind.

He sighed in content as Jeno’s hot tongue explored his mouth thoroughly, holding on to him for dear life. This was bliss! Taeoh should really know how lucky he is.

The blond pulled his bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it gently, hands travelling to his ass. He moaned loudly as he felt the big hands grip the ass cheeks possessively.

Their hands roamed freely on each other’s bodies with Jaemin’s hands now gripping and pulling the older man’s hair. He found out that the more he pulled the more Jeno gripped his ass.

He almost choked on his spit when he felt a finger press on his hole and he groaned, subconsciously grinding on the other who only moaned, grinding back, their hard members grazing each other.

Jeno threw his head back, cursing lowly and Jaemin took his opportunity, starting to suck roses on the exposed neck and collarbones.

“Fuck, baby. I like how you smell like me now, makes it clear that you’re mine.”

Jaemin gasped at the words and the friction down there.

“I’ve always been yours Jeno.” He struggled to say as he felt a finger press into his hole.

Jeno pulled him back for another kiss, swirling his tongue again in his mouth.

“ Yes, don’t ever forget that. Let’s take this to our bed.” He whispered, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Jaemin couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss, sucking on the other’s tongue gently. Jeno growled, pulling Jaemin closer and grinding harder.

“Fuck, babe if you keep doing this, I won’t have any choice but to fuck you in here.”

“I don’t mind.” Jaemin murmured breathlessly, he wanted Jeno so bad he didn’t care about anything else in this moment.

Jeno chuckled softly. “ You’re tired.” He easily replied, amusement and fondness temporarily taking over the lust in his eyes. “The bed will do you good.”

Jaemin was moved. The man was so caring even when he could tell he was struggling to control himself.

Jaemin whined but nodded. “Fine.” Jeno smiled fondly before hugging him tightly, letting the warm water wash over them silently. The brunet returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around the older man, stroking the back of his head. No one spoke, only relishing in each other’s presence, their arousals momentarily forgotten. That’s when Jaemin finally understood, Lee Jeno was really in love with his husband. He felt, more like heard his heart shatter into a million pieces and he had no strength to mend it. After tonight, he would leave Lee Jeno alone.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt Jeno drawing back and pulling him out of the shower, not before closing the taps, of course.

He was silent as Jeno gently dried him with a warm fluffy towel, thinking all sorts of negative things.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” came the concerned voice. Jaemin shook his head and forced a smile. “It’s nothing.” Before Jeno could protest he pulled him for a wet and hot kiss. Whenever he felt the other pulling away, he drew him back in, gently biting his lip and delving inside.

Jeno groaned before he felt his legs leave the ground. The minister carried him like he weighed nothing and he moaned loudly at that, wrapping his legs around the lithe waist. Neither stopped kissing each other on the way to the bedroom.

He squealed cutely as he was dropped on the plush bed. Jeno hovered over him, just admiring the person under him.

Jaemin felt his cheeks flush. “What are you looking at.” He tried squirming away from the strong gaze. Jeno looked like he was going to straight up devour him and he didn’t mind in the slightest.

Jeno only bit his lip, leaning down and nipping on Jaemin’s exposed neck. He alternated between closed and open mouthed kisses, making sure not to leave the area unattended. Jaemin kept moaning sweetly, enjoying the touch.

“Argh, Jeno!” he couldn’t control his volume as he felt sharp teeth biting and sucking on his neck. The hot wet tongue was like a balm as it soothed over the reddening area.

Jeno pulled away and admired his artwork, a proud smirk painting his gorgeous features.

“Look at you baby, all laid down, baring that beautiful body for me. I wish you could see yourself right now. These red sheets really look good on you,”

He stroked Jaemin’s jet black hair tenderly. “These sheets really compliment your hair don’t you think?” the brunet wasn’t given enough time to answer as Jeno dived down and wetly kissed his collarbone going down to his perky nipples.

Jaemin sighed breathily as he felt the hot tongue lap at his buds with hunger. He really loved this, it aroused yet relaxed him.

Jeno pinched the other nipple, rolling it roughly between his fingers and Jaemin moaned loudly at the pleasure-pain he was feeling at the moment.

Jeno pulled away, now lazily playing with the now swollen buds as he looked at the younger with unhidden hunger.

“On your stomach.” He ordered gently, helping to manoeuvre Jaemin in the position that he wanted him in.

Jaemin gasped, feeling rough hands running down spine until they stopped on his ass.

“Fuck, yes.” He moaned lowly, enjoying the hands kneading his cheeks, squealing when those hands lightly slapped them.

“You’re so responsive, love.” Jeno whispered in wonder, hovering over his back and running his tongue from the back of his neck to the perky butt.

Jaemin moaned loudly as he felt the hot and wet tongue lap over his quivering hole.

“So fucking responsive.” Came Jeno’s low chuckle.

“Mmmm, fuck.” He could only reply. Jeno kissed the hole again, making out with it before delving his tongue deeper into the walls, tightly gripping and kneading the ass cheeks. Jaemin could only moan into the pillows. Before this, he was so skeptical about rimming but Jeno kept proving him wrong.

He suddenly heard shuffling noises beside him and before he could question it, a full bottle of lube and a pack of condoms flew to Jeno, quietly resting beside him on the bed.

The brunet turned, curious, watching the blonde lather his long fingers with lube. That didn’t mean he was prepared when one of the wet fingers prodded inside his hole. Before he could react, the tongue was back, joining the finger.

“Mmm, urgh, Jeno. M – more.” He clutched the sheets tightly in his hands, the pleasure was just too much. It was like Jeno knew his body, what he wanted and needed. He was so lost in his pleasure he didn’t notice when 2 fingers were added inside him, gently massaging his walls.

He almost screamed as those fingers hit a sensitive bundle.

“Shit. Oh!”

“You could come just like this if I wanted you to.” Jeno merely hummed, as if he wasn’t responsible for the moaning mess beneath him.

“Do you want to come like baby?” the blonde continued just as softly.

“Ngh, ah fuck.” Jaemin could hardly string a sentence together, losing his sanity over the fingers continuously poking his bundle of nerves.

“Answer me love before I stop this all together. Would you want that?”

Jaemin sobbed as he felt the fingers leave his hole.

“No no, don’t stop.”

“Then answer my question sweetheart.”

Jaemin whined. “No I don’t want to come like this. I want to come on your cock.” He heard Jeno mutter a curse before a condom packet opened roughly. He craned his back to get a better view of the older pumping his large cock before rolling on a condom. The brunet bit his lip, imagining the cock being stuffed in his mouth, gosh, he was so hungry.

He held in a gasp as the huge member entered him slowly. He was so desperate for Jeno he hardly registered the pain.

“Please move, baby.” He was breathless, loving the feeling of being full and the sensation of Jeno fully covering his body with his own.

Jeno didn’t need any telling twice as he pulled back and fiercely rammed inside, immediately hitting his spot with ease.

“Shit, sweetheart, you have no idea how good you feel right now.” Jeno groaned in his ear, licking it in the process, further driving Jaemin into a mess. He was seeing white, Jeno was fucking him so good. No one had ever made him feel this good anymore, no one.

Their moans mixed in the air, together with slapping noises which only made them more turned on.

“Ride me, baby.” Jeno whispered in his ear, still continuing to ram his tight ass.

Riding Lee Jeno? Seeing him fall apart beneath him? Who wouldn’t want that.”

“I can see how much that excites you.” The blonde smiled knowingly, before pulling out and moving to sit and lean on the headboard.

Jaemin whined softly, he felt so empty. He let himself be pulled in Jeno’s lap, readily welcoming the passionate kiss he was pulled into.

Still making out, he reached for the cock he and stroked it before shifting to sit on it.

He threw his head back, loving the fact that he could feel the blonde deeper inside him. He grinded on the shaft, moving in figure eights that made Jeno’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Yes, just like that.” The older whispered, holding his hips so tight he was sure bruises were going to be present the next day.

When he was ready, he slightly lifted himself up and sank on the member,, with Jeno thrusting up, meeting him halfway.

Jeno was truly a sight to look at. Wet blonde hair lay matted on his forehead, eyes fully blown out and lips swollen from all the biting and kissing.

Sweat ran down his neck to his torso making it glisten deliciously. Jaemin wanted to lick the skin, he didn’t care if it was disgusting, he craved Jeno’s taste. He leaned down, wetly kissing the warm skin, relishing in the low groan released from beneath him.

He spread his hands over the bulging pecs and started bouncing on the hot cock like his life depended on it.

“Feels so good babe, yes keep going.” Jeno would murmur breathlessly while Jaemin couldn’t stop chanting the older’s name like a prayer. Lee Jeno had set his bar too high, no one would make him feel this good, ever. Lee Jeno had ruined him for other men. His thighs were quivering at this point but he never wanted to stop, he didn’t dare stop.

It was so shocking when he suddenly found himself lying on his back with Jeno still thrusting inside with vigor.

“No one will make you feel this good you hear me?” Jeno grunted out, wholeheartedly pounding inside the other who was still a moaning quivering mess.

“Ngh yes, no one.” He cried out, toes curling, wrapping them around the other.

Jeno leaned down to kiss him. “You’re mine.”

“ Only yours.”

Jeno looked at him in wonder, cupping his face “I love you.”

And that’s when Jaemin lost it. It felt like Jeno was really saying it to him, pouring his heart out to him. He cried out as arched his back and spurted come all over his stomach. He felt like he was flying , where, he didn’t even know. He could feel his hair being caressed in the background, bringing him back to earth.

He opened his eyes, meeting the older’s which were patiently waiting for him. Jeno was still hard inside and pulsing. The blonde was about to pull out when Jaemin clenched around the member with the little strength he heard left. He took the pleasure of watching Jeno’s features contort with arousal. His mind was like, ‘he’s like that because of me. I did this to him.’

“Please cum for me baby, you made me feel so good. I love you. I love you so much.”

Jeno’s eyes widened as if in disbelief , before he was moaning loudly, spilling into the condom.

They lay panting in each other’s arms before Jeno tiredly moved a hand, vanishing their mess.

Jeno gently pulled him to lay on his chest, running his hands in the ebony hair. Jaemin hummed in content, listening to the pounding heart beneath him. He wanted to spend more time with Jeno, he didn’t want this to end and this is why he kept fighting the sleep threatening to envelope him.

“Tell me about your day.” He yawned making Jeno laugh softly.

“You’re sleepy, love. We’ll talk tomorrow. Ok?”

Jaemin couldn’t fight off his pout. “ Nooo.” He yawned again, eyes feeling heavier by the second.

Another fond laugh and then a kiss to his hair.

“Sleep, my angel.” Jaemin was already out like a light.

Jaemin woke up some hours later. It was still dark so he guessed it was just after midnight. He slowly lifted his head from the strong chest he was lying on. Unwinding Jeno’s arms from around him became a challenge as the man had him in a vise-like grip.

As gently as he could, he finally managed to free himself, reluctantly of course. He looked at the love of his life one last time, drinking in the relaxed chiselled features of the older man. Jeno looked more approachable this way. He reached his hand down, brushing the stray hair from his eyes. This man wasn’t his, he never was, and it was finally time to accept it, to get it in his head, to move on with his life. The sweet heart-felt words he murmured to someone he thought was his husband were living proof that Jaemin and Jeno were not fated to be together. _Maybe in the next life, Lee Jeno. I will always love you. I’m sorry for tricking you._ He wiped away the stray tears that had managed to slip down his cheeks. He wanted to kiss him but he knew that would wake him up. After one last look, he slowly stood up, feeling the delicious ache in his body.

He retrieved his wand and conjured his clothes, wearing them quietly so as to not wake the sleeping man.

When he was done, he looked behind him again, deep sorrow written in his tear filled eyes.

“Good bye Jeno.”

*

“Where are you going?”

Jaemin squealed, wand falling to the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

Shit! This wasn’t supposed to happen. At least the man had said the spell lasted 24 hours, he relaxed after remembering that.

He turned, facing Jeno’s sleepy gaze.

“Um, I forgot some files at work.” He was internally cringing. His response sounded unconvincing to his own ears.

Jeno merely raised an eyebrow. “At,” he glanced at the clock, “2am?”

Jaemin laughed nervously. “Yeah, the files are really important so I – um, you know.” He trailed of l, looking anywhere but the minister who just chuckled and rose from the bed.

Jaemin had to look away, he didn’t need a boner in this moment. He heard some shuffling and he sharply looked up when he heard soft footsteps coming towards him.

A still shirtless Jeno stood in front of him, grey sweatpants now covering his lower body. He stepped closer and Jaemin panicked, walking backwards. He chanced a look at Jeno, wanting to read his expression, but to his disappointment, found nothing. The older man stepped forward again and he walked backwards until his back slammed against the door.

“Why are you so scared. Are you hiding something from me?”

Jaemin heartbeat skyrocketed. “No. Can I leave now?”

Jeno sighed, before tenderly cupping the younger’s face in his hands. He pulled him in for a soft kiss which he immediately returned, turning into putty whenever the other man treated him this way.

After Jeno was done exploring his ‘lover’s’ mouth he pulled away, looking at Jaemin with pure adoration in his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful baby. The most beautiful creature I’ve ever encountered in my life.”

Jaemin turned away from the burning gaze, fighting tears. How was he supposed to be swooning at the rather sappy but sweet confession when it wasn’t even meant for him? When he wasn’t the most beautiful creature that Jeno has ever encountered in his life.

Gentle calloused hands turned his face back to the blonde’s who dropped a sweet peck on his lips before sighing.

“I wish you believed in yourself, Jaemin.”

Jaemin gasped, he could hear his heart dropping to the floor. Did his glamour fade? But the man told him it would stay for 24 hours.

“If you’re thinking the spell wore off then you’re wrong. You never had a glamour in the first place, angel.”

Jeno chuckled, amused. “You’re malfunctioning I see. I was the man you talked to at Jaehyun’s club. I can no longer go clubbing with my real face so I had to put a glamour.”

“I remember that Monday I first met you so clearly. You looked so frazzled and flustered that I couldn’t resist talking to you. You were an enigma, a mystery, you drew me in with your character and features. I just wanted to know more about you. That day I just kept wishing that I had met you sooner, earlier. You fascinated me, Jaemin, you still do.”

“My marriage was never perfect in the first place but after that, up until now, it got worse. Taeoh is currently staying somewhere else in an attempt to save our marriage. We were planning to start couples therapy tomorrow. What happened in the club wasn’t even planned. I saw you moping by the bar and I couldn’t leave you like that, I had to talk to you. I couldn’t believe my luck when you confessed your wish. I could feel my morals slipping away. I too wanted a taste of you before moving on, before I started going for couples therapy. It was never in my plans to reveal that I knew what you were planning – but now I’m not sure if I can let you go after what we just did. I’m really sorry for tricking you, I got so desperate.”

Jaemin just stood there in shock, processing all the information he was just told – of course he forgave him, he too was in the wrong. Jeno pulled him into his arms, gently hugging him.

“My angel, are you still with me?”

He blinked stupidly, so he wasn’t the only one desperately pining all these years. So all those words Jeno had murmured into his skin were for him. He instantly hugged him back, laying his head on the broad shoulder, letting the tears fall slowly.

“I don’t want to be the other man, Jeno.” _Are you still going to go for couples therapy?_

“You won’t be, Jaemin, you’re much more than that.” _I know what you must be thinking, my angel. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything, from now on, it’s only going to be me and you."_

“What are we going to do?” Jaemin spoke softly. Jeno smiled reassuringly before dropping a kiss to his hair.

“You won’t be my secret, don’t worry, just leave everything to me.”

Of course, their journey wasn’t going to be easy. Carefully hiding their relationship until the divorce was finalised, publicizing their relationship, accusations from left to right were some of the issues they were going to face in the future but as long as they stayed winning, they were ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted the story to have a bittersweet vague ending but I got into sappy mood in the end. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Please do leave this poor soul  
> some comments, I will happily reply.
> 
> And oh, I don't support infidelity.


End file.
